1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion element, a method for manufacturing a photoelectric conversion element, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Photoelectric conversion elements using silicon, so-called solar cells conventionally have attracted attentions as an environmentally-friendly power source. Though solar cells using silicon include a single-crystalline solar cell to be used for an artificial satellite and the like, a polycrystalline silicon solar cell and an amorphous silicon solar cell have come into commercial and household use for practical purposes.
However, such silicon solar cells usually need high production cost and much energy for manufacturing, so that they have not necessarily been energy-saving power sources.
A dye-sensitized solar cell is proposed as a next-generation solar cell developed as an alternative to above solar cells, as an example of JP-A-2002-175844. The dye-sensitized solar cell needs low cost and low energy for manufacturing thereof.
However, since the dye-sensitized solar cell has a structure that dye simply adsorbs to a semiconductor layer, there is such a problem that generated electrons (carriers) can not efficiently be transferred and taken out to an external circuit.